


Torture

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ; Could you write for Sirius x reader and he is forced to kill her o watch her being killed? Thank you





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request more at my Tumblr @serieuxnoir

It was war period. Voldemort and Death Eaters were trying to find members from the Order. They didn’t want just to kill us, they wanted to torture us till death. They were killing muggles and innocent muggle-borns. Every wizard that wasn’t in their side either was fighting against them or they were in hiding. It was terrible.

Voldemort had learned about the prophesy and even though he didn’t know the whole thing you knew that he’ll go against either Longbottoms or Potters. James and Lily were hiding in Godric’s Hollow.

You and Sirius had visited them sometimes especially after little Harry’s birth. But now you were hiding as well. Sirius was somewhere due to the Order. You were at home when Death Eaters came in throw every single window you had. They had captured you.

You were in a dark room and you could feel the humidity in there. You were tied on the floor and you could feel blood running from your hands. When your eyes got used to the low lighting you looked your hand. The word ‘mudblood’ was slashed in your arm. It wasn’t too much painful but it stung a bit.

Suddenly the door opened and that Sirius’ cousin Bellatrix throws someone in the room you were in. You saw a dark figure with long hair. When your eyes met yours you immediately recognized him. It was Sirius.

“Y/N? Merlin babe, are you okay?” his voice was low and harsh. His eyes were in tears as he walked towards you.

“What they did it to you. I’ll kill them.” He hugged you and kissed your lips. The kiss was slow and passionate at first. Then he was more rough and quick. He couldn’t believe that they find you, both of you. You were crying while you kissed him and he was doing the same. He saw your arm. And he kissed your wound. Like he was able to heal them. But he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry.”

“So sorry.”

“I’m sorry Y/N”

“Sirius, it’s not your fault.” You had days to talk and your voice was harsh and unsteady. He tried to pull of your chains but he couldn’t. They were enchanted and none of you had wand.

They left you alone with him for a day. The whole night Sirius hugged you. He wanted you to feel safe even though he knew none of you were. He was repeatedly asking you to forgive him. He was putting the blame on him. You try to convince him that it wasn’t his fault but he didn’t hear you.

The door slams open and Bellatrix with Narcissa came in. Sirius stayed by your side.

“Come here my dear cousin. We can spare you your life if you be one of us. Come with us and you’ll live.”

He looked Bellatrix dead in the eyes and he spitted her.

“I would never be one of you.” He told her coldly. Then Bellatrix put out her wand.

“NO!” you screamed, you though she was gonna kill him, but instead of that he chained him to the wall across you. None of you spoke for a while Bellatix and Narcissa whispered for a bit and then she turned her wand to face you.

“Crucio”

You immediately felt the pain in your bones. It was unbearable, like you was inside the flames of a fire. Like millions of knives were nailed on your skin. Your head was in so much pain that you thought it was going to break in two pieces.

Sirius let out a small ‘no’ he was forced to see Bellatrix torturing you and he was unable to do anything to prevent it. He felt terrible and he was crying so much that his vision was blurry. He tried to escape from his chains but it was impossible. He felt helpless, he was helpless.

Bellatrix stopped for a moment and you took a deep breath but you felt it again. You felt like your body was about to split in two. He couldn’t breathe, see or hear. You tried to focus your mind on happy moments you had with Sirius but you couldn’t remember any. You couldn’t bear it. Your eyes were blank like the eyeballs were on the back of your head. The only thing you were able to do was screaming. And you did it. You started shouting for help and begged her to stop it. You couldn’t take any more pain.

Sirius was hearing you screaming and he tried more forceful to let himself free but once again he didn’t. He couldn’t bear seeing you in such pain. He knew how much the cruciatus curse pained. And he didn’t want you to feel it. The pain couldn’t be described by words. He hated that he was so helpless. He hated that he couldn’t saved you.

Bellatrix once again stopped. Both you and Sirius understand what’s going to be next. You looked him in his grey eyes.

“I love you.” It was the only thing you could say to him before you listened to Bellatrix saying those to words.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” the last thing you saw was the green light from the wand and you heard Sirius being helpless and screaming while he was fighting with his chains.

Bellatrix and Narcissa apparated immediately after the killing.

Sirius finally was able to come near you. He took your dead body on his arms and started crying over you. His chest was in so much pain. And he couldn’t breathe properly. He saw the love of his life being tortured and killed. He couldn’t bear it.

“I’m so sorry Y/N I’m so sorry for not being able to save you. I’m so sorry for being the one who must be in your place. I’m so sorry baby. So sorry.”

He was standing in the centre of the room with your body in his hug and screaming with his head towards the ceiling. He was going mad. He knew he would go mad without you in his life. His throat was sore from the screaming and the crying. 

He left with you being only a memory.

With your last words on his mind

‘I love you’.

He woke up with sweat in his face. He was in his Azkaban cell. But he was going to break free.

He knew where the traitor was. And he was going to take revenge for Lily and James’ deaths.

For your death.

“I love you too Y/N.” he hadn’t told you back then. But he told it now and he felt a warm air hugging his body.

He knew you were still with him.

You never leaved him.


End file.
